


Night of the Living Lifeblood

by darling_pet



Series: The Flash S06 Drabbles [9]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Danger, Dark, Drabble, F/M, One Shot, Reader-Insert, S06E08, Scary, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21689689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: The lights are out. It’s just you, Nash, and the smell of his fear.
Relationships: Harrison "Nash" Wells & Reader, Harrison "Nash" Wells & You, Harrison "Nash" Wells/Reader, Harrison "Nash" Wells/You
Series: The Flash S06 Drabbles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517003
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Night of the Living Lifeblood

**Author's Note:**

> Flash Drabble S06E08

The lights are all out underground, save for the emergency lights. They give a low, dim orange glow under the streets of Central City. But you wouldn’t need light to see anyway; you could navigate without it now.

In the distance, you hear a voice yelling, _his_ voice. You round the final corner, then see him - Nash - standing there at the dead end. He’s staring at you with wide eyes.

You can sense it. You can smell his fear.

And it smells delicious.

“(Y/N)?” the daring Nash says, for possibly the first time in his life, afraid.

You answer him, but your response comes out as an incomprehensible snarl as you stagger towards him.

“No…” he says, gripping his shovel a little tighter. The fear radiating from him multiplies, and subsequently so does your hunger. When you reach Nash, you clutch onto him, snarling and desperate to bring him to your side. The side of your Blood Brothers and Sisters. The adventurer struggles to get rid of you, seemingly refusing to use the metal garden tool against you.

_Mine. Mine. Join me. Be with me forever._

Nash yells loudly in your ear and you’re nearly satiated from his fear. Only when you turn him, do you expect to feel bliss. You go in for the final attack-

But it feels like a tidal wave has hit you, catching you in the undertow. You collapse on top of the man, unconscious. For how long, you are unsure. It’s only when a blinding light envelops the room, followed by a horrific holler, that wakes you up.

You are left alone underground.


End file.
